Miss Smile
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella era igual como todos los niños, alegre, graciosa, simpática, etcétera. Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de su crecimiento, se vuelve una joven reservada algo deprimida, fría e seria, un poco anti social. [Creepypasta]


_**Aclaraciones: pensaba construir un long fic :D y el personaje es original …jajaj hasta pensé agregar a Slenderman o a Jeff pero quizás en otro momento será jajaj.**_

 _ **Summary: Ella era igual como todos los niños, alegre, graciosa, simpática, etcétera. Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de su crecimiento, se vuelve una joven reservada algo deprimida, fría e seria, un poco anti social. [Creepypasta]**_

* * *

 _ **Creepypasta**_

* * *

Un muchacho de cabellos rubios e ojos cafés, de una edad aproximadamente de dieciséis años, se encontraba ahí, parado estando en shock, sus padres habían sido salvajemente degollados, sus cuerpos colgaban sobre la pared, con algunos objetos filosos: cuchillo, serruchos y destornilladores, entre otras cosas como vidrios, que estaban clavados en sus cuerpos; como si alguien se estuviera entretenido por unas algunas largas horas. A lo que su único hijo, había oído ruidos bastante sonoros.

Gotas de sangre caían en la cama, las cabezas de sus padres estaban tiradas en el suelo, la expresiones en aquellos rostros no demostraba alguno, solo tenían los ojos cerrados; durmiendo eternamente. Una silueta se presentaba delante del joven, por la poca iluminación: del patio de atrás de la casa, que entraba en la misma habitación de sus padres, su apariencia era femenina…

…

— _¿Quién eres tú? —pregunte al mirarla con horror, por suerte, había encontrado una linterna en mi bolsillo izquierdo, la ilumine para ver mejor su rostro. De pronto, me dio escalofríos al oír su voz ronca._

—" _Que niño tan valiente tenemos aquí"_ — _su tono se la oía como sarcástico, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, retrocedí con horror. El temblor que hacia el pulso de mis manos me impedía iluminarla como debía. Una parte de su rostro parecía quemado, la carne estaba bien unida a su piel y a sus dientes poco limpios, no pude distinguir bien las venas que pasaban por su nariz y llegando a sus ojos._

 _¡La puta madre! ¿Qué carajos le paso a esta chica?_

 _En su ojo izquierdo tenia completamente en blanco, excepto su pupila que parecía intacta. Ella no se movía, se quedaba observándome tan pacíficamente, me estaba desesperando, me asfixiaba sentirme vigilado en mi propia casa y más al darme cuenta que esta asesina mato a mis padres…Por dentro quería gritar pero no podía, mi voz no salía ¿Qué me esta pasando? Espere a que haga un movimiento en falso, ni siquiera se movía ¿Qué está esperando?_

—" _Pobrecito, esta sufriendo"_ _—oí de nuevo esa voz ronca e acida. —"Supongo que serás igual que tu hermano…"—vi como ella levantaba su brazo izquierdo y su ojo brillaba resaltando el color blanco en la oscuridad. Corrí hacia la puerta de la entrada, una silla se interpuso como si nada en mi camino y me tropiezo cayendo fuertemente contra la puerta, escucho un sonido en mis huesos que provenían de mi hombro derecho._

 _¡Mierda, me duele mucho el hombro!_

 _Escucho unos pasos que provenían de la escalera, 'ella' estaba bajando. Cuando intente levantarme, algo empieza a sonar dentro y fuera de mi casa._

— _¿Una alarma?_ _—pregunte desconcertado. ¡Claro! Mis padres siempre activaban la alarma antes de irse a dormir, me salve por la campana. Dirijo la mirada haca esa silueta y ya no estaba, suspire aliviado. Todo estaría bien por ahora…_

…

La alarma seguía despertando a todos los vecinos que pronto salieron de sus casas para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo en su vecindario. El joven se incorporo con dificultad para abrirle la puerta a los dos policías que estaban ahí parados en su puerta, cuando apenas abrió no sabia como explicarle todo lo ocurrido… Por que no sabia como describir exactamente a la joven que acababa de ver, pero por desgracia llego su hermano mayor de veinte años quien apenas estaba iniciando como oficial, tras enterarse la muerte de sus padres quedo en shock.

Todo el vecindario quedo en shock.

¿Quién fue la asesina? El oficial de veinte años estaba suponiendo de quien se trataba ya que su hermano menor estaba describiendo las quemaduras y la rara perforación que tenia su rostro donde sobre salía la carne, los dientes y la lengua pero si es aquella persona, ¡¿Cómo puede estar viva? O ¿Cómo pudo recordar todo?!

—Nicole Thompson.

* * *

 _ **Miss Smile**_

* * *

 _~ ¡Wake Up!~_

 _I_

Su mirada estaba perdida en los cadáveres que había matado hace un momento, dos jóvenes independizados: con sus manos manchadas de sangre, tocaba una fotografía un poco antigua, que estaba relacionado a su escuela secundaria. Dejaba a un lado la foto, se miraba sus manos quemadas e mal cicatrizadas, demostrando sus venas y parte de carne, con su capucha azul cubría la parte de sus ojos y mitad del rostro, su cabello castaño oscuro sobre salía un poco, tapando cicatrices que no quería mostrar, su ojo izquierdo imita un brillo sombrío dentro de la capucha.

Observando los materiales metálicos que habían a su alrededor, todos cubiertos de sangre. Sin embargo, se notaba en las paredes y en cada rincón de la casa que estuvo disfrutando en matar a aquellas dos personas que también se hallaron órganos colgados por algunos muebles de la casa, sillas, sobre la mesa, camas y sillones, y no olvidemos del ventilador, donde los intestinos gruesos parecían ser como cortinas que colgaban y al ser prendido, estuvo manchando todas las paredes, dos cabezas clavadas en el medio de la pared del living: por la cual, habían cuchillos clavados en el medio de su boca que las dejaron de forma abierta, parecía que esas cabezas estaban comiendo a los dos objetos. Y sobre los cuerpos, pues, podrías encontrar una serie de cubiertos atravesados, solo que en su panza estaba abierta, se notaba que faltaban órganos.

— _Tal vez, no lograras sonreírle al mañana_ —murmuraba por lo bajo, posiblemente no podía sonreír, pero su barbijo que tenía un dibujo de una sonrisa que estaba con sangre, demostraba lo suficiente. — _¡Despierta!_ _Esta es la realidad_ —su voz era un agudo eco en toda la habitación, sin dudas le hablaba a los cadáveres. Un aura que tenía mezcla de violeta e negro, hacían que los objetos se movieran de un lado a otro para dejar los cuerpos en otra parte de la casa. Si fuera por ella, seguiría jugando, pero la diversión termino cuando llego la policía.

Buscando un pequeño libro, se quedo leyendo un par de cosas en un lenguaje como hebreo antiguo o una mezcla: capaz se trataba del mismo idioma, solo leyendo al revés. Hizo un ligero movimiento con su muñeca para desaparecer del hogar.

— _¡Alto policía!_ —exclamaron al entrar de golpe, derribando la puerta apuntando con sus armas en cada rincón de la casa. — _¡Que mierda es esto!_ —reacciono uno de los policías, reflejando en su rostro, el horror.

— _¡Creo que voy a vomitar!_

— _¿Quién carajos se atrevería en hacer algo así?_

A pesar de haber desaparecido de esa casa, con su ojo izquierdo podía verlos tan de cerca, como si tuviera especialidad con el clásico, _ojo de halcón._ Era dos patrulleros estacionados, con cuatro policías adentro del hogar; a uno de ellos lo había reconocido como Benjamin Jones, le guardaba un cierto rencor, pero a veces había cosas que la contradecían, respecto a esa persona que trato en ayudarla.

—Alguien que fue perdiendo la cordura… ¿Quizás? —Hablaba ella con un semblante frio, —Mejor dicho, alguien que quería vengarse hace mucho tiempo.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse, escapándose lentamente por el patio de atrás, donde sobrepasar arbustos y árboles. La salida daba hacia la otra calle, de la siguiente avenida, hasta ella se burlaba de la incompetencia de la policía, suponiendo que hasta el momento no la descubrirían, porque en este caso; no necesitaba agarrar un cuchillo para matar a las dos víctimas, solo tenía sus manos manchadas para tachar.

…

En todas las noticias mostraban la terrible tragedia que había sucedido en esta noche, obviamente, las fotografías de la masacre de esas dos víctimas no salieron en la televisión, sería demasiado para las personas sensibles. La policía no sabía que responder exactamente, porque no tenían pruebas suficientes y la autopsia daría por lo menos, alguna información del asesino.

—Que patéticos.

Más adelante, los mismos casos de horror se repitieron en tres semanas y todavía no encontraban al asesino, muchas de las familias de los victimarios se sentían indignados hacia la "estupidez" de los oficiales, nadie entendía nada, todos los esfuerzos de investigación eran en vano y la injusticia para aquellas almas inocentes…

Y la fotografía que tenia Nicole ya estaba casi completa, solo le faltaba a cierta persona, para terminar de una vez por todas con su sed de venganza… Sus manos, su rostro eran cicatrices de su pasado, cada parte era un recuerdo de sus heridas. Todavía se refugiaba en su hogar, donde las cintas amarillas rodeaban algunas de las habitaciones, colocándolo como zona restringida o "no pasar".

—Todos merecen morir—mencionaba con voz ronca, — ¡Todos, todos! —repitió furiosa, en su mente recordaba lo que le habían hecho hace un año atrás. Quitándose el barbijo, mostrando la parte desfigurada de su mandíbula, partes de llegando casi al ojo llegaban las quemaduras y el camino de las venas que "finalizaban" ahí mismo. No perdió del todo su ojo izquierdo, podía ver pero más de cerca a sus víctimas, de cuando las tenía registradas como una "imagen o una fotografía".

 _II_

 _ **~…~**_

No era fácil levantarse temprano todos los días, como de costumbre, mi madre preparaba el desayuno, mi hermana menor ya estaba desayunando al lado de mi padrastro. Mudarme y hacer amistades tampoco era fácil, extrañaba a mis únicos dos amigos que lastimosamente perdí contacto con ellos.

— _Nicole, siéntate a desayunar_ —ordenaba mi madre, como ya dije no es fácil levantarme temprano y siempre amanecía de mala gana. Mi cumpleaños se acercaba, pronto cumpliría diecinueve años.

Sinceramente no quería ir al colegio hoy. Lamentablemente, no me llevo bien con mis compañeros, tengo algunas compañeras que me perjudican mi rutina…No debería acostumbrarme pero tengo que hacerlo, mis padres no saben nada de este tema. No quiero preocuparlos, bueno, mi padrastro no se preocupa tanto por eso. Ni siquiera soy su hija de sangre pero si se preocupa por mi hermana menor, Amy. Él solo espera que cumpla los veintiuno para que aporte algo de dinero dentro de la casa o sino que me independice.

Baje para desayunar lo más rápido posible, nadie me miro excepto mi hermana, que ella solo me sonrió. Me apresure para beber mi café y comer unas galletitas de agua, luego subí de nuevo a mi habitación para colocarme una remera negra de mi banda favorita, una calza negra y botas del mismo color, y para finalizar me coloco mi campera con capucha de color azul. Haciendo una combinación de colores apagados, me encanta vestirme así, es lo que me describe. Agarrando mi bolso y unos libros que sabia iba a utilizar en el día de hoy

Pronto me fui corriendo lo más rápido posible al colegio a mi último día de clases. Internamente estaba de buen humor por saber esta agradable noticia porque -Ya no le volvería a ver la cara a esos malditos bastardos-eso lo decía por cierto grupo popular que había en mi secundaria. Evite hacer contacto visual con todos los chicos que estaban ingresando a último momento de cuando la campana estaba sonando por última vez.

En mi aula estaban todos presentes, todo estaba silencioso hasta que entro la profesora de literatura, casi la gran mayoría de las chicas me miraba con asco y desprecio. Eso no entendía, me trataban como un bicho feo. Apenas logre mirar a Benjamin Jones; un chico popular de ojos azules y cabello negro liso, era el novio de Stefani Howard otra chica popular o la más sociable dentro de la escuela… ¿Quién sabe si esta chica no le fue infiel a su novio? Siempre la he visto con otro chico por ahí paseándose y no era su novio…Era el clásico amante. Pero claro, cuando ella anda con otros, no le gusta que su novio ande con otras mujeres en ese sentido es algo posesiva, por así decirlo.

Benjamin me miró por unos segundos y luego se puso al día con los deberes, sin dudas es un chico muy responsable, lastima que termino con la mujer equivocada. Ese contacto visual entre él y yo no duro mucho pero algo de química pienso que podría haber, supongo que muchos lo sabían pero Benjamin me gustaba.

Cuando uno no presta atención en la clase porque ya se trataba de las últimas notas para no volver a pisar este lugar, la situación vuela rápido y eso que aprobé la materia de literatura. Era la única materia que me faltaba aprobar. Listo, ya terminé la secundaria…

O eso quería creer. _¡Maldita sea!_

La hora que salí para retirarme, mis pocos amigos se alejaron para saludar a otros conocidos. Lastima que no hable con ninguno de ellos en toda la clase. No tenia ganas en realidad. Ellos se alejaron de mí pero me dolió internamente.

— _¿Nicole?_ _—_ Esa voz masculina capto mi atención, me volteé ligeramente con una amplia sonrisa. —Benjamin, Hola—salude como toda niña tímida.

— _¿Cómo estas?_ _—_ me pregunta sin desviar su atención sobre mi.

—Pues bien, supongo estaba por irme a casa. —respondí calmada.

— _¿Y tus amigos?_

—Ah, ellos están saludando a otras personas.

Me encogí de hombros para luego seguir avanzando con mi caminata ya no tenia nada que hacer en este lugar, solo me quedaba llegar a mi casa y descansar. A penas caminé y mi cuerpo se topo con la otra chica, una rubia de ojos cafés. Era Stefany, me quede mirándola de pies a cabeza porque ella llego acompañada con dos chicas… ¿Qué estaba pasando en este momento?

Cuando me tome mi poco tiempo para examinarla ella tenía un encendedor y una de sus amigas tenía una botella con un líquido oscuro, por mi ingenuidad creí que se trataba de gaseosa pero al ser rociada con ese líquido poco espesa tenía un olor fuerte a gasolina. Primero quede confundida _¿Qué clase de despedida era esta?_ Pensé con cierta inquietud, sin embargo, Stefany prendió el encendedor y ahí fue que mi rostro cambio de expresión a alarmante. —Sos una hija de puta—hable a regañadientes, retrocedí lo más que pude para no ser afectada por el fuego pero el líquido se resbaló lo suficiente para caer al suelo y dejar un gran charco.

No tuve escapatoria porque Stefany ya había lanzado al suelo el encendedor. Benjamin se alejó lo suficiente para ir a buscar agua para apagar el fuego que consumía mi cuerpo: mis libros, mi mochila, mi ropa, mi piel, mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo fue arrastrado en el fuego.

— _¡Ah, Ayúdenme!_ _—_ mis gritos eran desgarradores, trataba de apagar el incendio en el suelo pero el viento emanaba más el fuego. Algunos vieron que mi mochila estaba brillando y que una sombra se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, y del otro lado Benjamin, el chico que me gustaba traía una cubeta de agua para apagarme pero estaba acompañado por todos los profesores y auxiliares del lugar…

El fuego se extinguió pero no mi ira: que lentamente me consumía.

— _¡Llamen a la policía!_

— _¡Llamen a los bomberos y a las ambulancias!_

Los profesores y otros alumnos gritaban con horror al verme ahí tirada en el suelo: esos gritos desesperantes se transformó en mi nueva música.

Sobre Benjamin no supe nada pero las enfermeras decían que un chico venía a visitarme. Stefany fue a prisión por 10 años por ser la causante del incendio y sus propias amigas le traicionaron. Aunque se hizo justicia por la ley, todavía era una injusticia para mí… Tantas injusticias había en este mundo y por lo que viví me daba a entender que tenía que perder las Esperanzas en algunos seres humanos.

Mi rostro ya no era el mismo y eso lo sé cuándo me quite las vendas por mi cuenta, los libros que me salvaron eran de brujería; era un pasatiempo mío leer esa clases de libros pero no creí que era real…

Mi cuerpo tenía quemaduras de tercer grado; mi piel era carne roja, al igual que mi rostro, mis ojos perdieron ese brillo de niña humilde, mis piernas eran manchas con venas sobre salidas pero eran como cicatrices, mi rostro tenia venas algunas se marcaban por mi nariz y mi ojo izquierdo… _Esto duele y mucho_ pensé con cierta rabia. Mis labios apenas se notaban y lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía mejillas: eran huecos vacíos donde se podía ver mi lengua y mis dientes, la piel de mis mejillas se envolvieron con mi cráneo para tomar esa forma tan deforme. Me transforme en un monstruo…

 _III_

Cuando mis padres llegaron al hospital le prohibieron la entrada a mi hermana menor, eso fue un alivio para mí y no quería que ella viera lo que pronto sucedería…

Me apresuré para agarrar un barbijo y tapar esa parte horrenda de mi rostro, me peiné con mis manos para cubrir una parte de mis ojos…Por alguna razón me dieron una nueva vida y ya no podía cambiar y no por lo que me sucedió. Mi Esperanza en una nueva vida termino hoy.

Mis padres entraron con un ramo de flores, mi padrastro no estaba del todo "contento" para venir a visitarme porque no era su hija y él solo venía a darle un apoyo a mi madre… _Lastima_.

Debajo de mi almohada tenía un cuchillo fino que utilizaron los doctores al tratar de reconstruir mi rostro. Ellos ni siquiera me hablaron, solo me dejaron las flores ahí tiradas en mi cama, ¿Qué clase de padres son estos?

— _¿Cómo te sientes?_ _—_ Oí esa voz amarga de mi madre — ¿ _Podemos ver tu rostro?_

—Pues veras mamá, no hay nada como volver a sonreír después de un mal día—respondí con sarcasmo— ¿Quieren ver mi rostro?

Ambos afirmaron de mala gana. Baje mi barbijo blanco que se había manchado con la sangre de mis labios y formaban una pequeña 'sonrisa'; ellos me miraron con horror, me levante el flequillo que me peine con mis manos para que vieran mi otras cicatrices.

— ¿No soy hermosa? —indague al sacar mi lengua por el hueco derecho para que sintieran más asco con mi rostro.

— _¡AH!_ _—_ sus gritos desgarradores me causaron gracia, trataban de abrir la puerta.

Me levante de mi cama y agarre el cuchillo que tenía escondido, me acerque silenciosamente hacia ellos.

— ¡Miren lo que me hicieron, miren este rostro…Miren lo que me hicieron! —exclame con rabia y relamía mis labios dañados, no me di cuenta que unos de mis libros se abrió solo y saco un aura oscura que ataco a mis padres: haciendo que sus cuerpos flotaran y chocaran contra el ventilador que estaba en funcionamiento, las paredes se pintaron de un color carmesí y espesa que fue en cada esquina de la habitación donde me hospedaba en el hospital. Las cabezas arrancadas de sus cuerpos fueron cortados a la mitad; los brazos y las piernas terminaron de igual manera pero salieron volando por la ventana de mi cuarto: cuando cayeron habían activado las alarmas de los vehículos que estaban estacionados por las calles. Las tripas quedaron pegadas en las paredes, los intestinos gruesos colgaban por algunos muebles y camas, por suerte no compartía el cuarto con otro enfermo. Todo estaba pintado de rojo. El libro de brujería se había cerrado solo nuevamente y eso que lo vi cómo se cerró solito.

Mis brazos se extendían por ambos lados como disfrutando de la lluvia de sangre que resbalaba por el techo. _¡Oh, esto es magnífico!_ Me dije internamente.

Pronto me fui lentamente por la ventana y me lleve conmigo mi libro de hechizos, porque sabía que me podría servir aparte seria mi eterna guía de aprendizaje y venganza. Por afuera del edificio tenía una pequeña parte de techo sobresalido hacia adelante donde me otorgaba esa libertad para poder caminar abiertamente.

— _¡Ah!_ _—_ es grito femenino y placentero para mi ego reboto dentro de mi cuarto, al parecer la enfermera se dio cuenta del desastre… _¿Qué hare con mi hermana, Amy?_ Pensé preocupada pero una parte de mi quería que encontrara otra familia y eso hare, es mejor que ella sea feliz con otras personas que con esta familia que no me quería a mi…

El libro me envolvió con su aura oscura para desaparecer del hospital, quizás haya marcas de sangre con mis manos pero todos creerán que me habré suicidado… _Que idiotas._ A veces crear una marioneta falsa ayuda a engañar a la muerte. _Hoy Nicole Thompson había muerto y ¿Quien nació? Miss Smile…_ Me hable internamente con cierta risa macabra y de poca cordura que me salió desde lo más profundo de mí ser. No podía sonreír por mi rostro deforme pero mi barbijo lo hacía por mí.

 _Todos merecen morir, todos tienen que despertar… ¡Wake Up!_

 **~…~**

 _IV_

Mi mayor venganza se escondía adentro de una prisión y ya estaba en este lugar, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la prisión femenina donde me quede buscándola un largo rato, hasta que la vi en su celda, mirándome somnolienta. Sus orbes cafés no dejaban de hacer contacto visual con mi ojo izquierdo. Stefany estaba ahí y mi sed de sangre e venganza me hacía una fuerte presión en el pecho…Al fin tendría su merecido.

— _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres un fantasma?_

Que pregunta más estúpida me decía pero seguía avanzando hacia ella, mi aura oscura abrió su puerta de metal con un fuerte golpe y que captó la atención de las guardias. Quería que todos vieran esta escena.

— ¿No me recuerdas, maldita zorra hija de puta? —pregunte con sarcasmo y estando tan cerca de ella. Le mostré mi rostro de forme y fue ahí cuando ella grito horrorizada —No te trae recuerdos mis quemaduras, por a mi si cada momento de mi existencia.

— _¿N-Nicole? ¿Nicole Thompson?_ _—_ chillo manteniendo esa expresión perturbada— _¡C-Creí que estabas muerta!_

 _Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha_

Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás para reírme.

—Todos creen eso—dije con cierta arrogancia en mis palabras, pronto mi ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar de color blanco ahí fue cuando vi como aquella rubia perdía su brazo derecho: la sangre se derramaba lentamente, y bañaba con sus gotas el suelo liso y rasposo —Que lastima no podrás comer, ni nadar—me burlaba.

— _¡Ahhg!_ _—_ su cuerpo se cayó al suelo golpeándose su mandíbula brutalmente. — _¡P-Por favor, no me mates…Perdón, perdón!_ _—_ exclamaba con agonía y dolor.

Me arrodille delante de ella y manchando mis pantalones con su sangre, la sostuve de su despeinado cabello rubio.

—Que ironía, pides perdón después de hace un año o dos… Que patética—me reí internamente—Tus disculpas se aceptan con tu sangre pero…No es suficiente.

— _¡¿Qué!?_

—Todos merecen morir. Tú, yo y el resto de las personas injustas o justas…Benjamin también —le habla con una voz melancólica— ¡Wake Up! —exclame.

Ella frunció el ceño, después su mirada se tornó blanco y su boca quedo entre abierta con la sangre que se escurría en cierta cantidad. El cuerpo sin vida cayo inerte al suelo haciendo un ruido brusco y pesado, y la cabeza flotaba en el aire con sus risos dorados todos machados de sangre.

—Ahora eres una pelirroja—me burlé con arrogancia.

— _¡Alto policía!_

Más de diez guardias se presentaron delante de mí con sus piernas y brazos temblorosos que me apuntaban con sus escopetas.

— _¡Levante las manos y suelta esa cabeza!_

Me daban esa orden por la cual sin dudarlo obedecí. Lance hacia una de los oficiales la cabeza de mi ex compañera de secundaria hacia ellas y sus gritos desesperantes me hacía reír, levante mis manos para arriba choque mis dedos y en mi mente pronunciaba unas palabras al revés para hacer un ligero movimiento de "magia"…Y desaparecí con un _¡Puff!_

Nadie sabía a donde me habré ido pero aun así, el vacío y mi ego de sed de sangre quería continuar matando personas… A veces es mejor ser temido que amado, también la realidad es el toque para que despiertes de los sueños imaginarios: todos merecen morir y si pronuncias mi nombre tres veces estaré detrás de ti... _Miss Smile…Miss Smile…Miss Smile._

Y cuando aparezca, pronunciaré una frase: una simple y agradable frase…

 _¡Wake Up!_

* * *

 **Fin ~**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Quizás tenga algunos errores por ahí y faltas de ortografía también. Jajaj**_

 _ **Me despido por hoy…**_

 _ **¡Saludos y Cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
